This invention relates to a moisture control system and, more particularly, to such a system for controlling the moisture level in an area surrounding a building foundation.
The shrinking or swelling of subsurface soil around the foundation of a building as a result of differing moisture conditions in the soil can cause severe damage to the foundation of the building. For example, in certain situations moisture builds up in the subsoil directly underneath the foundation, but in the areas surrounding this moist control area, which is usually underneath the perimeter of the foundation, the subsoil is relatively dry thus creating an inconsistent moisture profile across the entire area beneath the foundation. Since soil tends to swell when moist and shrink when dry it can be appreciated that subsoils of these types bearing the weight of a foundation will cause differential foundation movement and attendant failures.